


[Podfic of] Standard Operating Procedure: Being Taken Prisoner By Your Significant Other

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sir, is your deep cover with the guys currently shooting at me?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Standard Operating Procedure: Being Taken Prisoner By Your Significant Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standard Operating Procedure: Being Taken Prisoner By Your Significant Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599403) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> Cover art by kalakirya

Podfic Length: 11:37  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Standard%20Operating%20Procedure-%20Being%20Taken%20Prisoner%20By%20Your%20Significant%20Other.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Standard%20Operating%20Procedure-%20Being%20Taken%20Prisoner%20By%20Your%20Significant%20Other.m4b)


End file.
